I'm coming my love
by AriCullen1134
Summary: You never think you would wake up and your life will be taken, throwing you in a world you never knew existed. Bella sees life through the black market only to be sold as a virgin beauty.Please no one under 18, rape, suicide, love and angst Rated MA


**WARNING... no one under 18 PLEASE! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE With **** RAPE OR SUICIDE****... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer named and owns the characters. We've just confused the living hell out of all of them! This is a story written between Don't Live In Regret and AriCullen1134...DLIR wrote E-POV and I did B-POV... We hope you enjoy! Please check out our other stories also...**

**.….EPOV…..**….

…

..

.

The room felt oddly cold today, a chill soared up my arms, causing every hair on them to stand straight. I gripped my fingers around the black leather arm rest that my arms rested on, as my body slumped down to sit comfortably in the chair.

"Turn the fucking heat up," I cursed and yelled out loud.

I turned my head slightly, enough to see Jasper my loyal butler nod his head, before he turned around to leave me alone again in the square dark black room.

…_This is preposterous…_

I curled the fingers on my right hand and slammed my fist down, as soon as my hand made contact I felt the burning pain spread across my palm and up my wrist. This place was going down hill, the fucking accommodations for how much I paid, was fucking ridiculous. It was painfully chilly in this room, even my dick shriveled like I was submersed in cold water.

But I have been sitting in this god forsaken room for over an hour, and still nothing, or no one has come out for me to see.

I've been waiting all month for this night, this last week my dreams have become more vivid and now here I am waiting for it to become real, and were fucking delayed.

The delay was fucking with my head, "what the fuck is taking so long," I reached to my side and grabbed my glass that I had sitting beside me and threw it forward. As soon as my glass hit the window pane in front of me, it shattered into pieces and I heard the door open up from behind me.

"Mr. Cullen is everything alright?" I squeezed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, closing my eyes from the light that was filtering in from the hallway.

"Yes, Emmett," I spoke to my body guard with out making eye contact, he held the door open for a few more seconds before I heard it shut closed, allowing the room to become dark again.

I pressed my lids tighter against one another, forcing any light to disappear from my view, in an attempt to calm my growing irritation. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel the room closing in on me as I continued to wait, and wait, and wait some fucking more.

I could see a white light turned on, I opened my eyes to look through the window I sat in front of. The room across from me was empty, no furniture except the white platform that sat in the middle of the round white room. It would look stale looking to any other observer, but to me it looked pure, just like I was looking for.

I sat up straight as I watched the single white door open from inside the room, my leg began to shake nervously as I saw the familiar tall mother fucker, step out from behind the door. He had to be at least seven feet tall, his suit a crisp and form fitting to his muscular build, my eyes followed his arm to see his hand wrapped around a tiny wrist.

My fucking dick throbbed as I felt it grow hard from the constraints of my pants.

…_Be fucking hot..._

I couldn't see her yet, the suited man continued to pull her out for me to see, her arm was stretched out forward and finally, I saw the blonde girl he was leading. My mouth became moistened, I could feel the warm saliva forming as I watched the beautiful blonde with the hour glass figure, step up onto the plat form. She stood still and I could see her body sway back and forth slightly.

Her hair was long, stopping at the bottom of her back, but I couldn't see her eyes, they were hidden under the black silk blindfold that was tied around her head.

…_Hmmmm…_

I heard the door open behind me but I didn't take my eyes off of the girl in the other room.

"Jasper, tell her to turn around." I spoke to him, listening to him pick up the phone behind me.

The man on the other side walked over to the phone that hung on the wall by the door. Within seconds, he walked back to the girl and aided her to turn carefully on the platform.

She was wearing dark blue thongs with a matching bra, she stood still as I looked over her back side. "I want her to bend over." I spoke to Jasper again, and waited for the instructions to be passed over to her.

She hesitated at first, her knees began to shake as the man pushed down on her back, forcing her to bend over, allowing me to see her bare pussy spread in front of me.

"Is she a virgin?" I asked from my seat.

Jasper whispered in to the phone, although he couldn't see me from his side of the room, the man shook his head back and forth, indicating she was impure.

I turned my nose up at her, even though she was gorgeous I refused to downgrade on what I wanted to pay for. I was willing to pay whatever it cost, as long as it was what I wanted, a virgin.

Yeah I said I'm paying, fucking listen to me the first time because I don't want to have to repeat myself. I come seeking the one, and I'm yet to find her, numerous times I've sat in this horrible confined room and never gone through with it, going home empty handed.

I'm picky in what I want in my girl, they are all under eighteen, and I only want one that hasn't been touched by any other man. I'm not alone, this event is offered to all the mother fuckers out there with money, and that I have, I have lots and I wait for my virgin beauty to come to me. Tonight is my night, I can fucking feel it.

Jasper denied the blonde on my behalf as I sipped on my new glass of crown and coke, as the blonde was escorted out of the room.

…_You're a fucking pig…_

I hit my head with the palm of my hand, not wanting my conscious to get the best of me as it always did. That's why I haven't purchased any girl yet, I see them shaking and crying in fear and I just fucking cant do it, so I let them walk away, even though I know they are just going to some other sex addicted mother fucker.

The door opened again and another girl came out, I sat through five girls, five mother fucking, hot as hell girls, waiting there for me to take them, and nothing.

…_What the fuck is wrong with me?…_

"Sir are you okay?" Jasper asked me from where he was standing. The poor guy has been with me for years, he knows everything about me and the fucker still stays.

"Fucking waist of time again, Jasper." I dropped my head and brought my hands up to yank forcefully on the ends of my hair.

"Sir, another one." Jasper alerted me to look up.

The door opened again and the man reappeared, his hand held on to a young girls wrist again, leading her into the bright room.

…_This is the one…_

I stood up from my chair to stand in front of the window. I needed to see her closer, I practically pressed my nose up against the glass as she stepped on to the platform.

"Jasper, who is she?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the brunette standing alone now.

I brought my hands up and pressed my palms flat against the cooled glass as I continued to look at her, she was one of a kind, never out of the entire woman I have seen, looked anything like her.

She looked gorgeous in the baby blue lingerie, which complemented her long brown hair that flowed down to cover her breasts.

"Nineteen, first year of college." Jasper answered my question that I completely forgot I asked, but I had one more question, the most important of all.

"And?" That's all I could say because I couldn't focus on anything else but her shaking body. I looked closer at her blindfolded face and a part of me saddened as I watched the now obvious tears, slip down her cheeks.

"Yes sir," Jasper spoke quietly, catching my attention again.

"Yes sir what?" I asked harshly, he was disturbing me and my beauty.

"Yes, she is a virgin sir."

My mouth fell open in awe, as I understood what he was saying. There she was, after months of waiting and depriving myself, she was here, and I knew I wanted her to be mine.

"I want her," I told Jasper, my eyes focused on my fragile beauty ahead of me, I heard him speaking softly behind me.

"Sir it's…"

I cut him off, knowing what he was concerned with. "I don't fucking care how much I spend, she is coming home with me, so make fucking sure of that." The venom flowed through each of my words as I looked away from her to the man behind me.

He just looked at me and I glared a look of evil his way, he was not going to lose her for me, over a couple hundred thousand dollars. Cheap ass mother fucker is always worrying about what I spend my money on. He nodded in understanding as I returned my eyes to the brunette that caught my eye and maybe heart.

I heard Jasper hang up the phone and I listened for the two words I wanted to hear. "She's yours."

As soon as I heard him say those words to me, I felt my heart beat accelerate and my smile widened across the whole width of my face. The man walked over to her, his hand grabbed onto her hand and a part of me wanted to break down the window and rip him to pieces for touching her like that. But he was bringing her to me and nothing could take the smile off my face as I watched her walk out of the room and out of my view.

She was mine, and I couldn't wait to finally have, my virgin beauty.

.

..

…

…**.BPOV….**

...

..

.

It was just another ordinary, Friday night, my best friend Jess and I were walking back to our dorm room, after watching a movie at our friends house.

"So Bella, any new plans for the wedding?" She asked as we walked beside one another.

"Oh come on Jess, its still three years away." I said laughing at her weekly question.

I'm nineteen and have been engaged for the last five months, to my wonderful boyfriend of the past six years. We were each others first love, first kisses and we were waiting till our wedding night to make love and be our first everything's. I was excited and in all honesty, three years can not come soon enough.

"I know that Bella, I just know your mom and the way she is, she is probably making new plans every day." She said looking at me knowing exactly how my mother was, Jess has been my friend since we were young, she was my best friend, more like a sister.

"Jess, did you hear that?" I asked looking around, the darkened streets, but it did little but fuel my paranoia.

"Bella, it was probably just a cat, trying to get into the trash." She said continuing our pace, but my eyes continued to roam around, taking everything in. Something just seemed off and I couldn't ignore the feeling I was getting, I could feel something was wrong.

There it was again, I heard the same noise, only this time I heard a mans voice in the distance, I wasn't sure what he said or where it was coming from. Jessica started to run and I started running to try to catch up to her, yelling at the top of my lungs for her to stop. She turned her head back to look back at me and that's when I saw someone step in front of her.

"JESS, LOOK OUT!" I yelled, but I knew it was too late. She ran right into him, he grabbed onto her, placing his hand over her mouth. I started yelling for someone to help as I watched him pick up my best friend, but soon after a hand was over my mouth, silencing my call for help. I kicked and tried to get away as I felt the person lift my body off the ground, feeling something being pushed into my side.

"Calm down bitch, I don't want to shoot you. But don't think I won't!" He spoke clearly into my ear.

I started to cry as I tried to understand what was happening. I looked to find Jess through my tear filled eyes, watching her being carried into a van up the street. I had to fight, I couldn't be taken like this, so I started to scream, feeling his hand press firmer on to my mouth. I was struggling to breathe through my nose, when I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head, feeling everything in my life slip away and turn black.

….

...

..

.

I woke up to someone screaming beside me, I tried to look around but I couldn't see anything, except black from the blindfold that covered my eyes.

…_What the fuck is going on?..._

My body stiffened as I heard more screaming, different types of screams which became clear to me that they were coming from more than one person. My hands were bound as I continued to lie down where ever I was, trying to get my bearings together.

…_Was Jess here with me? Why would some one take us and who would take us?..._

My thoughts were ripped away from me as I felt myself being jerked up into a sitting position.

"Sit still bitch." He whispered in my ear again and I instantly recognized the voice as the same guy from before. I sat waiting to make my move, not knowing what I was going to do but I had to get away. I felt him tugging on the rope around my hands, loosening it, I rotated my wrists as they were freed from the tightness. He then began to untie the blind fold from behind my head and as soon as it was off of my eyes, I wanted him to put it back on. He walked away from me as my eyes began to tear up as I looked around the room that was filled with girls, who all looked to be the same age as me. There was one that caught my eye, there was no way she was any older then thirteen, she looked so young, her body curled up on the cot across the room from me.

I searched each bed that filled the room, until my eyes fell upon my best friend Jess.

…_Oh god Jess what did they do to you?..._

She was two beds over, her body lying there, so still. She didn't look like herself, her face was so bruised and her eyes were almost swollen shut. She was on her side facing me, her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles were together also.

"Jess," I whispered as quietly as I could, not wanting to draw attention to us. "Jess," she began to stir as she heard my voice, I could see she was trying to open her eyes but they barely opened from how swollen they were.

"Bella?" She spook to me, not knowing where I was. "Bella, where are you?" She said in a louder voice.

"Shhh Jess, please keep your voice down!" I whispered to her as I looked to see the man standing over another girl across the room.

"Bella, oh god, Bella please help me!" She yelled, and that's when the doors swung open, she couldn't see them but I watched two huge guys walk in.

"Jess, please you need to keep your voice down!" I whispered never taking my eyes off the men that stood in the doorway.

"Bella, I'm so scared! Please help me Bella!" Her voice yelled out to me, catching the two guys attention, they looked our way and began to walk over to her.

"Stop fucking yelling, bitch!" The tallest one said, before he lifted his foot and kicked her in the ribs.

"Bella," she screamed out in pain.

"Shut your fucking mouth bitch, before I shut it for you!" He said to her, giving her another warning.

The other guy stood beside me, signaling for me to remain seated.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" Jess yelled out again, not knowing where the guy was standing.

_...Oh god no Jess, keep your mouth shut..._

"Fuck me? You really want to?" He knelt down to speak right in her face.

The tears began to run down my face…_No, no…not Jess, please god don't do this…_

"Fuck you!" She yelled again and I watched him grab onto her by her hair. She let out a yelp as he picked up her body effortlessly and threw her up against the wall. He held her up with one hand as the other ripped her pants and then her panties off. I closed my eyes as I saw my best friend stripped down to nothing.

"Now I want all of you stupid little bitches to watch what happens." He spoke loudly. "Open your fucking eyes or we will make you."

"You heard him," the other guy spoke to me.

"When you cunts don't do as I say," I opened my eyes as he spoke and thrusted himself into Jess. My whole heart felt like someone ripped it to pieces as I watched and listened to her scream in pain. The blood began to slip down her inner thigh as he continued to rape my best friend.

My body stood up from the bed, but was instantly met with a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned me in a soft whisper. "Not unless you want to end up like your little friend over there?"

My body began to shake as I uncontrollably began to sob. I put my head down, I couldn't watch any longer, because her screams would forever haunt my thoughts.

"Eyes up baby doll, you need to watch the show. It's about to get very interesting." The guy grabbed my hair in his hands and yanked my head up. Tears were running down my face, it wasn't because of my pain, but it was my way of sharing the pain with my best friend as she lost her virginity in such cruel way.

I wanted it to be me. I would do anything to take her place because it was my fault that we were out alone on the streets tonight. It was my fault that we were walking, I should have listened to Jess because she wanted to take a cab. But, it was one of those rare nice nights with a warm breeze, so I wanted to walk, and now it's my fault that she was being raped.

"Please make him stop." I pleaded with the guy, standing behind me. He replied by laughing and tugging on my hair again.

"You better keep your little mouth shut, before it's you up against that wall." He said in my ear before he slid his tongue across it.

I felt my stomach turn, the bile came up and I leaned forward and threw up everywhere. It was too much, as I tried to ignore Jess's pleading voice for him to stop.

And then she did, I wiped my mouth with my arm and saw her fall to the ground like a lifeless doll. The guy turned around as he zipped his pants up, stepping back away from her to turn and smile at the guy behind me.

"Well, well, well. Felix, it was my lucky night! That little whore wasn't a whore after all." He let out this sickening laugh which had me vomiting again. "Look at me, I'm covered in blood."

I heard him step towards me and I wanted to vomit all over him, but I couldn't. Instead, he tilted my face up to look at him. "Are you a virgin to?" He asked me as he licked his lips.

I wanted to say no, but I shook my head yes.

"No Demetri, this one right here will bring in a lot of money. Mr. C is here tonight and he has been waiting for the perfect one." The man named Felix spoke from behind me.

Demetri dropped my chin out of his hand as Jess jumped on him from behind. "You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed at him as she punched him all over.

"Jess, NO!" I yelled, watching him throw her off his back, to stand in front of him. He punched her right in the stomach and she fell down to the ground, but she stood up and he laughed as she swayed back and forth, her eyes barley open. But she managed to jump at him and scratched him across the side of his face, causing three strips of blood to drip down his cheek.

"You little fucking bitch, you're going to pay for that." He said reaching behind him so fast, I couldn't see what he was doing.

"Jess, STOP!" I yelled as I saw him grab a shiny object, but it was too late. He had already lodged the knife into her stomach and we both yelled out at the same time.

Adrenaline hit me and I jumped up and started to run to her, my fingers grasped Demetri's hair until I felt hands surround my waist and pull me back away from him. I heard gasps and soft cries, surrounding me from all directions, I forgot the other girls in the room as they watched from there beds that they were tied to.

…_Why did they untie me when everyone else was bound to their beds…_

Demetri stood up and removed the knife from her body, Felix let go of my body and allowed me to run to my friend. I reached over to the bed and grabbed the sheet to cover her nude body, I knelt down beside her and held her hand in mine.

"Oh god Jess, Jess I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" I cried as my best friend, struggled to breathe, the blood was beginning to seep through the sheet.

"Bella," she coughed and a trickle of blood slipped out of the corner of her mouth. "Please Bella, tell my mom and dad that I love them." She coughed up some blood and I began to cry harder, holder her hand to my heart.

"Shhh Jess, you'll be okay." I whispered to her, not wanting her to give up. "You can tell them yourself."

"I love you Bella," I heard her breaths grow shallow as her hand began to slip down from mine.

"Jess! Jess! Oh god Jess! Wake up Jess!" I leaned forward shaking her hand in mine. "Please, please… please don't leave me here Jess! You can't leave me! Jess." I cried and then I was ripped away from her.

"JESS," I yelled one more time as Felix's hand came up to cover my mouth again.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend there, keep your mouth shut!" He said to me, and there was something different in his voice, he wasn't threatening me, he was trying to help me.

I bit down on Felix's hand and he let go of me, screaming in pain.

"FUCK YOU!" I spat at them. "KILL ME TO, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" I yelled at the ass hole whole brutalized my friend.

He walked towards me, his clothes covered in her blood. "If that's what you want princess." He reached for me, but Felix jerked me back and stood in front of me.

"DEMETRI, STOP!" He yelled, and I looked down to see his hand that was bleeding. "Get this shit cleaned up NOW!" He pointed to the body that lied under the blood covered sheet. "Aro is going to be mad enough over one virgin, don't make it fucking two."

"Fuck you Felix, I don't have to do sh..." He stopped talking as soon as the doors at the other end whipped open.

"Well, what do we have here? Demetri, Felix what's going on?" Her voice was eerie, I looked around Felix to see a woman with fiery red hair and a guy standing beside her with greasy blonde hair.

"V," Demetri started to chuckle. "We were just having some fun."

"Fun?" She looked to the ground and back to them. "Then why is there a girl bleeding on my floor? Is she dead?"

"Yep, she's dead. She didn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" Demetri said, and it sounded like he had done this once before.

"Felix, take the girl to get ready for Mr. C." She nodded at me but her glare never left Demetri. "He likes blue, so make sure she wears it." Felix nodded his head and then I was being dragged out of the room, and away from my friend.

…_I don't want to meet Mr. C….Why do I need to get dressed for him?..._

We walked down some corridors and stepped into an elevator that descended two levels. The doors opened wide and we were met by a blonde girl, no older than I was.

"Jane, she is showing for Mr. C," Felix spoke to her and she walked over to the dresser behind her. "Something blue, V said."

"Anything you want Felix." This Jane girl purred as she looked at me with a scowl on her face.

"You won't be good enough for him! None of you are. He needs a real woman, someone like me." She said walking towards me, I stepped back away from her until she pressed me back against the wall.

"Here slut, put this on!" She said as she pressed some material in to my hands.

I looked down at my hands and held up the panty set she placed in them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I yelled and dropped the material to the ground.

"I said put it on!" She picked the set up and threw it back at me.

"No," I said and let it fall to the ground again.

"Don't make me have to force you to do it bitch!" Jane stepped towards me and I didn't fucking care anymore, there was no way I was wearing just that.

"NO." I spoke as confidentially as I could, just as the red headed woman walked in.

"It will be in your best interest to do as she says." She spoke to me as I glared at Jane." I don't play as nice as Jane and Felix."

Jane stepped away as the red head approached us, holding the blue lace in her hands. "Now don't make me have to ask you again!" She said and I knew I had no choice, so I took them out of her hands as they waited for me to change.

"Put this on over top." She handed me a trench coat once I was changed into the under garments.

"Felix, she awaits you." I slid my hand through the sleeves of the jacket, allowing Felix to guide me out of the room.

"I won't hurt you. Trust me." I laughed at his words.

"Hey doll, you hurt me first." He waved his now bandaged up hand.

He led me down another corridor, until we were standing behind a few people. There was a girl up front, her body was swaying back and forth, unable to stand straight.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask looking up at Felix as he looked down at me.

"She's been drugged. She wouldn't do as she was asked, so they gave her some lithium."

I gasped as I watched her disappear behind a huge door, we all moved up and before long I was the next girl standing behind the heavy wood door. Felix stood in front of me, and I allowed him to cover my eyes with the black silk blindfold. Everything was black as he slid my coat of my body, the cool room sent a shiver up my spine.

"Are you cold?" He whispered in my ear as he placed his hands on to my hips.

"No, now please remove your hands!" I said, as he chuckled.

Then I heard a man's voice and what he said caught my attention. "The one in the blue is going to be worth lots. Some mother fucker's going to pop that cherry!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as someone else pulled me forward. I knew I was stepping through the door, the room temperature felt different and I jumped as the door slammed shut behind me, the tears began to run down my face.

…_I'm going to be sold… Someone is buying me to rape me?...Oh god now it all makes sense…_

"Step up," I knew it was Demetri, he instructed me to safely walk on to what felt like a stage or platform, he guided me until he instructed me to stand still.

…_Run Bella…_

I silently planned out a way to escape, but I wasn't standing there for long before I was being dragged somewhere else.

"Well, looks like you did your part bitch!" He chuckled as I pulled away from him.

"Fuck you," I spat at him blindly and felt myself being thrown back against a wall.

"Didn't you learn anything from your friend bitch? I have no problem fucking you right now!" His lips were right above mine.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." A man with a southern accent spoke, I could here his foot steps approach me and oddly I felt safe. "I don't think Mr. C would appreciate you acting like this with her!"

"Sorry, just trying to teach her some manors." Demetri explained while he let go of my body.

"I'm sure the lady doesn't need any lessons." The stranger gently grabbed my hand and I allowed myself to step towards him.

"Who are you? Where are we going?" I asked as we walked together.

"I can't tell you who I am ma'am, but I can tell you, you're going somewhere nicer than where you were." He stopped us and I heard a door open.

"Bend down ma'am, I don't want you bumping your head." He said, aiding me as I sat in what felt like a car. I heard the door close beside me and then I heard another open and close but it seemed farther then where I was sitting.

"Hello?" I called out to the accented man, unsure of where he was since I didn't feel him sit down beside me. I tried to calm my breathing but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was beside me and that I was being watched.

"Is anyone there?" I whispered, but no one answered.

…_Oh god, am I going to die?..._

I felt the car drive for a while until I felt it slow down to a complete stop. My body felt scared, I had no idea what was in store for me…_was it worse than Demetri…Oh shit this is it…_

I heard the door open to my right. "Ma'am, I'm just going to help you out of the car." His hand slipped in to mine and he helped me to stand on two feet.

He walked slowly, telling me when to step up if there were stairs ahead. I began to climb the stairs, each step I thought it was my last but we kept climbing for what felt like an eternity. But then I heard another set of foot steps behind me, and I suddenly realized I wasn't alone with the accented man.

I heard a door creek open in front of me, his hand held me on the small of my back, guiding me further until he told me to stop. He told me to sit, so I felt beside me and sat down on the soft cushiony thing that felt like a mattress, it was to high to be a couch.

I felt him stand in front of me, leaning closer to me as he un tied the blindfold for me. I blinked once the material came down, my eyes began to tear as the light blinded me momentarily.

I focused on the man standing in front of me and I was met with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He had wavy blonde hair and I smiled at him as he smiled down at me, his cheek dimpled cutely.

"That's for you ma'am," he pointed beside me.

I looked to my right and stared at the white dress that lied delicately across the brown and blue floral duvet. By the time I looked back up the blonde man was exiting my room.

"Wait, please can you help me?" He stopped and looked back at me. "Please help me, I promise I won't tell anyone." I stood up and walked towards him and whispered to him, pleading for him to consider it.

He gave me a small smile and I knew that I had no chance. "I can't," was all he said before shutting the door in front of me. I rested my forehead on the door listening to him lock it from his side.

I ran over to the window and desperately tried to yank it open, the damn thing wouldn't budge a inch, but I tried again, and failed in the attempt.

I looked back towards the bed, and the white dress caught my eye once again. I walked over and grabbed the folded white paper that sat beside it.

**Please accept this dress as a token of my gratitude.**

**Please wear it and join me for dinner.**

…Gratitude? Gratitude for what?...

There was no escaping this place from the confinement of this room, so I slid my jacket off and slipped out of the blue under garments that were given to me before.

There was a new set that was hidden under the dress, so I slipped them on before I stepped into the floor length gown.

…_What was with this person and white?..._

Once I was completely dressed, I walked to the door and attempted to pull it open, forgetting that I was locked inside like a prisoner. I knocked on the door and within seconds I heard keys from the other side of the door, and the door unlocked.

I stood back and allowed the door to open, and I looked up to see the biggest guy I have ever seen in my life. He smiled down at me and I relaxed, smiling as his cheeks creased with huge dimples. He said nothing, he just lead me down the long corridor, I wasn't sure if I was in a castle, but it sure seemed like I was. We approached the spiral staircase and I carefully grabbed the railing, afraid I would fall down.

But I searched the area around me, making mental notes of all the doors and possible exits that may come in to factor.

"They won't do you any good." He caught me looking and I silently was scared he would attack me like Demetri. "There all locked and there's only three keys."

I was happy he didn't throw me against the wall, but my shoulders slumped forward as I felt completely defeated.

I stepped on to the marble patterned flooring and followed him further in to the house. He turned the corner and we entered a large room with a wood burning fire place, lit in the corner.

I heard a chair move across the room, I turned around to see a long dining room table with two place settings at each end. But then I looked beside it and watched the most beautiful man that I have ever laid my eyes on, walk towards me and take my breath away.

I stood there speechless, his eyes gazing deeply into mine, the green in his eyes was absolutely breath taking as I stood there as he lifted my hand in his, and ignored the part of me that screamed for me to run away.

.

..

…

…**. EPOV…**

...

..

.

Her delicate hand felt perfect in the palm of mine, it was so small and fragile, yet it felt big enough to allow my hand to feel full. I didn't ignore how her touch soared right through my body, the minute we touched it awakened every nerve ending that was originally dead to the world.

I knew she hated me and a small part of her feared me, I could see the way she guarded herself when she first walked in to the room. But as I approached her, her chocolate colored eyes softened as she looked deeply into mine.

I was trying to show her that I didn't want her to be afraid of me, that I would be gentle to her and listen to every one of needs before my own. I refused to be the monster that she thought that I was.

"Please sit down," I lowered her hand and placed my other hand on the small of her back and held her chair out, allowing her to sit down before I pushed her in. Not a word fell from her lips, I was dying to hear it again.

She looked so scared when Jasper helped her into the back of my limo. She sensed me in front of her but I stayed quiet even though she called out for me to answer. I was speechless, her voice was like an angel singing and having her so close to me had me easily consumed.

"Thank you for joining me tonight," I spoke to her in desperation to hear her voice, but it was like I never said anything, her eyes never came back to me as she kept her head down.

…_She will come around Cullen…_

I walked towards my chair that was across the ten foot long table, I contemplated bringing my plate closer but I sat down and watched her from across the mahogany table that separated us.

The massive candelabra above us, hung from the ceiling to illuminate the room perfectly, she looked beautiful in the candle light. Her fare skin glowed and I watched a smidgen of pink surface on her cheeks as I spoke to her and complemented her from afar.

"Your beautiful," I smiled, watching her take in her bottom lip between her teeth.

…_Still nothing…_

I felt my anger rising, "shouldn't you thank someone who just complimented you?" I tried to ask as gentle as I could, but what the fuck, I deserved a thank you, don't I?

…_Stay calm…_

I exhaled softly, needing to calm myself as it became clear to me that I wouldn't receive any gratitude, any time soon.

"Can I know your name?" I spoke to her in a more calming voice, asking her what I wanted to know. I wanted to know so much about her and I couldn't understand how I wanted to know so much about one person, who I never even knew existed.

…_Still nothing…_

Jasper walked across the room from where he was standing, not once did I look away from my virgin beauty. He lowered his head so he could whisper in to my ear. "Her name is Isabella."

A smile crossed my face as I watched her from across the room, her face still looked down at her lap, allowing her shiny long brown hair to flow down over her shoulders, stopping at each curve of her breasts.

"Isabella," I enjoyed the sound of her name as it escaped my mouth, my eyes grew wide as her face looked up so she could see me.

She was glaring at me, if it was possible, I would be dead right this second, but I couldn't help but chuckle because even with all the rage, she was absolutely beautiful, just like her name.

"May I call you Bella?" I asked and she didn't reply, she ignored my question and returned her gaze to her lap.

"Bella look at me," I said in a stern voice. She didn't listen, and everything inside me felt like it was on fire. "I said, LOOK AT ME."

I could see her body begin to tremble at the volume of my voice, the large room allowed it bellow loudly and echo of the walls. I was going to be nice and considerate but she wasn't playing fair.

I tried to be patient, but she disrespected me for the last time. I had enough and now she was going to be mine.

She never made eye contact as I stood from my chair, my footsteps seemed louder this time around, I stopped as I stood at the end of the table where she sat. I looked down at her, and furrowed my brows, she wasn't staring at her lap, she was playing with the delicate diamond ring that sat on her ring finger on her left hand.

…_She's engaged?..._

I fucking loathed the man that placed the ring on her finger, she wasn't his to claim. Seeing her sit there, fueled my need to have her, and now it was my way of knowing I was taking that part of her away from him.

"I'm going upstairs to my room," I spoke to her knowing she was listening. "I will be in your room in twenty minutes, be ready as I instructed you to be."

I didn't bother waiting to see if she would respond, I stomped out of the room before I did something I wouldn't be proud of.

I could hear her whimpering as I climbed the staircase up to the second floor in my mansion, towards my master suite that sat at the far end of the hall. I opened my door and slammed it shut, pressing my back against it, feeling my emotions attacking me already.

…_No fuck…._

I pushed myself off the door, ripping my suit off so I could get ready, I couldn't allow my feelings for this woman to change my mind from my original plan. I bought her for the purpose of taking her innocence, not to love her, and not for her to love me back. There is no such thing as love and there never will be.

I was battling my body and mind internally, that the twenty minutes passed by me in a flash. I left my room and walked towards her closed door, stopping there in my black silk robe. I knocked and I'm not sure why, but I knocked again and still now answer.

I turned the brushed chrome handle, pushing the heavy door open, so I could enter her quiet room. I pushed her door closed and turned to see her, there she was, laying on her back and naked on her bed.

I walked closer to her, watching the gentle movement of her stomach as it caved in as she inhaled and rose as she exhaled.

Oh, she was perfect, my dick rose to the occasion as I stood at the end of her bed, taking in the beauty that she was. I started with her toes, I allowed my fingers to touch the skin there and slide up to caress the skin on her calves and then her thighs. She was so soft, smoother then I had imagined possible, the feel and the warmth of her skin felt like heaven to my fingers.

She said nothing as I felt and studied each inch of her body, I noticed the brown mole that sat on her left hip and the matching one that sat on her right ribcage. I kneeled my body beside hers, coming up to feel her face. I fucking felt like shit as I watched her chin tremble as she pressed her lips firmly together and the silk blindfold was becoming saturated with her tears.

"Shhhh," I stroked the skin on her cheeks with my fingers, watching the pink spread beautifully on the skin that my fingers just touched. "I will be gentle, my Bella."

I leaned down and pressed my lips on her right cheek before I sat up to look at her again. I wanted to see her eyes so I lifted her head up with one hand as my other, untied the bow and slid the silk blindfold off, to unveil her brown eyes to me.

But she held them closed and I felt my blood boiling, I was trying to be nice but she wasn't accepting anything I was doing. "Open your eyes," I demanded and she finally did, looking up to the ceiling and a single tear slipped down her cheek and splashed down on her pillow.

…_What are you doing Cullen?…_

I shook my head, not wanting those thoughts to change my mind. I placed my finger on her chin and turned her face in my direction. She looked like a porcelain angel and the moment her eyes looked in to mine, I felt a part of Bella, enter my body through my eyes and devour up my soul.

I was hers, whether she wanted me or not.

She held our gaze and for a brief moment, I actually believed she wanted me. But my dream of her wanting me was ripped to shreds as I listened to her harsh words.

"Please just get it over with," she spoke with no love or emotion as she pleaded to me with her eyes.

I watched in disbelief as she slid her feet up to bend her knees, spreading her legs apart as she continued to look at me. "I'm ready."

I slid my body off the bed and stood up, looking at her naked and spread legged body. I walked to the end of the bed untying my robe before her, allowing it to slide down my bare skinned body, exposing myself completely for her.

I knelt on to the mattress, placing my body in between hers as her eyes came to look over my body. It didn't hit me until now, that she has never been with another man, the importance of this moment was to her and how special it should be, between the two people sharing it.

I know the meaning of it to me, and how much I cared for her feelings but as I stared into her eyes again, I didn't see the emotions that I hoped for. She just looked at me and I saw no life in those beautiful chocolate eyes that used to sparkle.

I closed my eyes and knew my words would forever haunt me. "Bella, go."

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean?" Her voice was low, I barely heard it.

"Leave Bella," I spoke to her more firmly, I needed her to know I was serious.

"What?" She asked and I could hear her disbelief, but I kept my eyes closed, I couldn't manage to look at her again.

"I said leave before I change my mind." I slid my body off the bed and bent down to grab the robe off the floor. I kept my back to her, wrapping the silk around my body and walked towards the window so I could stare out to the cold rainy weather outside.

…_Please stay…_

I begged her internally but it was a lost cause because I knew she wouldn't.

…_Who would?..._

It took longer then I thought but finally I heard her begin to move and then the door slamming behind her.

…_I lost her…_

I turned around, in hopes to see her standing there. But she wasn't, and yet again I was alone in this world, I was alone to live in my own misery.

My room found me as I had no recollection of how I got there. All I knew was I had my Bella and now she was gone.

"JASPER," I yelled, and then he was walking behind me.

"Yes sir?"

"Glass of scotch," I said to him in a calm voice and he knew exactly how I liked it.

I sat down on my bed and faced the doorway, watching in a complete daze as he returned with a full glass of alcohol.

"Leave me alone for tonight," I instructed him to not check on me as he usually did, he nodded silently and then he was gone too.

I reached over to my night stand, sliding the draw open to see inside and there they were, my best friends in a bottle, not a night goes by without them, and I knew they were here for me tonight.

I picked up the prescription bottle, popping the lid open with my thumb, tilting it to the side so the two pills could fall into the palm of my hand.

But I continued to shake it more, four, eight, and then enough that I couldn't count any more.

I had no life in me any longer, Bella took it the minute she left me.

…_Good bye my Bella…_

I threw back my head and slipped the pills in my mouth.

…_I will love you always..._

I brought the glass to my mouth and allowed the liquid to flush away my pain, and my life.

.

..

…

…**.BPOV….**

...

..

.

When he told me to leave, I wasn't sure if it was his way of a game or not, go could be some sex word I never learned before. But when he told me again, there was no misunderstanding his words, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran, I ran out the door and flew down the stairs so fast, only to be stopped by the man from before, the man that was a huge wall to me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked me as he held me by the arms, I kicked and screamed and punched his chest.

"Let me go, he said I could leave, please let me go." I said.

"He said that, but why?" He asked me, but he was asking himself more. He looked down at me with a confused look as we both looked back to listen to the man with the southern accent.

"Mr. C did say that, I heard him when I was walking passed the room." He looked at me and the man that still held me still.

"Evening ma'am." He said tilting his head down at me. "It seems that Mr. C has set you free." He walked passed us, the man let go of my body as the accented man pulled out his keys to unlock the front door. "You may go ma'am, would you like a ride anywhere?" He asked me and kindly held the door open.

"No, no thank you." I said walking towards the door. "I can manage on my own."

"Have a good evening ma'am." He said as I walked passed him and as soon as I was out the door, I was running. It was so dark outside but I kept running, allowing the moon to guide me back to Jake.

…_Jake can keep me safe…_

I ran for a long time, my chest pounded, my throat ached and my face burned from the harsh winds that I ran against.

But the more I ran, the more my mind thought back to the green eyed, bronze haired man. He was stunning, I prepared for him to be harsh and mean but he was gentle until I caused him to be forceful.

I was rude to him because I was mad at myself for even liking him. The whole time I sat at the table, I played with my ring to remind me of Jake, but my mind just wondered how it would be to kiss the man across the room.

I nearly tripped over a tree branch laying in the middle of the forest I was running in, it all looked the same, so I stopped to catch my breath.

I looked around and there it was, his house was right there, in the same place I had run from.

…_How in the hell did that happen?...Did I just run in a circle?..._

I didn't keep running, my feet started walking towards his house again, I felt drawn back to it as if he was speaking to me. I didn't see the house any longer, I envisioned his eyes instead and heard his voice instead of the wind howling.

He could have had his way with me, but he chose not to, for reasons I'll never understand. I walked up to the ten foot high door and banged on it as hard as I could.

I watched the door swing open, and I smiled as I saw the blonde, accented man. "Ma'am, are you okay, is something wrong?" He asked me, his voice full of concern.

I shook my head no, waiting to step in. "May I come in, please?"

"Of course," he waved me in. "I'm sure he will be happy to see you came back Isabe..."

"Please just Bella, Isabella is what my parents called me when I was in trouble." I explained to him as he began to chuckle.

"Okay, just Bella, I'm Jasper and it's very nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand in his and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled at him, for being so sweet and helped me feel welcome in a place I should be afraid of.

"Jasper, where is he?" I looked into his blue eyes.

"Oh, he is up in his room, would you like me to show you the way?"

"No, I know my way, I'll just go on up?" I nodded at him in a silent thank you and made my way up to the stranger that grabbed my interest.

…_What am I doing?..._

I kept walking towards his room even though I was engaged to Jake. Jake was my fianceé that I should be walking to, not the man who just bought me. My steps slowed, I felt remarkably calm here, I should be scared for my life, but I wasn't and I'm not sure why. There was something about being in this house and how I feel when I was around him. I felt drawn into him, like I was meant to be here.

I was about to knock on his door but I decided to surprise him so I grabbed the handle and twisted it, but it was locked. I turned to see Jasper walking my way as I heard him speaking from the other side of the door, it was quiet but I understood every word.

"I was born into this and everything turns to shit. Pray onto your fears. Pray your life was just a dream, the cut that never heals. Theirs no one left to here my screams. When all of wishes are granted, many of dreams will be destroyed."

…_Who is he talking to?..._

Jasper stepped beside me and inserted the key in the key hole. Then we both heard glass shattering, Jasper quickly turned the key and pushed the door open, looking around the room. I stood behind Jasper and we saw him lying on the floor by his bed, a bottle of pills lying next to his hand.

" No, no…no not like this!" I pushed Jasper a side and ran to him, he needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Emmett call 911," Jasper yelled from behind me as I held his beautiful face in my hands.

"You can't leave me to! Wake up please...JASPER...JASPER OH GOD JASPER!" I yelled as I heard the other guy run in, who I assumed was Emmett.

"HOLY FUCK WHAT DID HE DO?" Emmett yelled as I felt Jasper step behind me.

"Ma'am move aside," he pulled on my arms but I couldn't move. He pulled me over just enough for him to slide in next to me, I held his lifeless hand as Jasper began to perform C.P.R.

"Please don't leave me Mr. C," I said to him, hoping he could hear me.

Jasper continued to push down on his chest, blowing into his mouth, just to repeat it again. I watched helplessly, praying for this man I knew nothing about, he was dying before my eyes.

"Jasper, what's his name?" I asked as he pulled me away to let the paramedics in, to do their job.

"Edward, his name is Edward Ma'am," He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I cried into his chest.

…_Please don't leave me Edward…_

Everyone I care about and love, always ends up leaving me. But I couldn't care or love this man, I didn't even know him, could I?

…

..

.

**EPOV**

…

..

.

I struggled to lift my head, the pounding was deafening but it was her voice that kept me trying to wake up.

"Please Edward come back to me."

There was no other voice that I wanted to hear, but I couldn't understand how I still heard it. Maybe it was my imagination, trying to hold on to her longer than I had.

But I felt something on my hand, almost like a current soaring up my arm, I had to wake up, but my eyes wouldn't open.

"I felt his hand move," my beauty spoke from somewhere in front of me.

Her hand wrapped around mine, and the warmth did something to my body I couldn't understand. I was weak but she gave me some sort of energy that finally allowed my eyes to rip open.

"B-Be-la?" I whispered her name as my eyes fluttered open, to be blinded by light.

"Shhh," I felt her stroke my cheek, I closed my eyes again, needing the darkness to soothe my tearing eyes.

"Edward your going to be okay," she whispered in my ear and my heart exploded to life.

"You stayed?" I asked her blindly, as i felt her kiss my cheek.

"Yes Edward I stayed," she whispered in to my ear. "And I will stay as long as you stay with me."

I managed to smile before everything went black again.

.

..

…

…**. BPOV….**

...

..

.

A month later Edward was home with me, it was just where he belonged. We easily fell in to a routine, we were happy and I couldn't ignore how loving and gentle he was with me.

Every time we touched, there was this spark that ran straight through my body. I sleep in his bed every night because that I want and that's what I chose. I wanted to be with him every minute and every second of my life. I easily forgot about my old life the minute Edward came back to mine, it was my silent promise as he was dying in my arms.

He was holding me in his arms as we watched a movie, on a rainy afternoon. The credits began to play at the end as we both outstretched our arms.

"Edward, what else do you want to do today?" I asked as he grabbed my feet in his hands and began to massage the soles. He looked up at me and smiled and I swear I stopped breathing every time he smiled at me.

"What do you want to do today, princess?" He asked as his eyes watched as my tongue came out to moisten my lips.

"You," I whispered and giggle as he groaned. His eyes darkened and I could see the lust in them. In the last month I've seen Edward turned on before but this was new, I've never seen this look before.

"Princess, you really shouldn't have said that." He said growling, dropping my feet from his hands and jumped off the couch. "You have exactly ten seconds to get to our room, before I attack you, right here." He said looking at me and I just stared up at him.

…Is he being for real?...

"I'm not going to repeat myself princess, you have 2 seconds." He smirked at me and I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

I jumped up in a split second… holy hell… he wasn't playing

I took off like a bat out of hell and he was right behind me. I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. He reached out and grabbed me by my waist as I was half way up the stairs. He turned me around on the step and pushed me against the wall. His lips met mine and forcefully opened my mouth with his tongue.

His tongue tangled with mine and we both moaned together, his hands roamed my body in a way he never has.

I was in heaven, but I didn't allow myself to get ahead of myself because I knew he would stop because he always did.

But I needed him to know I wanted him, so I brought my hands up to pull him closer to me. He was never close enough, his hands went to the seam of my shirt as he broke our intense kiss. He yanked my top off, throwing it somewhere I'm not sure, nor did I care. This side of Edward was primal, it never lasted long, but I loved it and craved it.

His lips crushed back onto mine and I moaned as his hands went to my breasts before he broke our kiss to look down at my chest.

"Are you trying to kill me princess?" He moaned as his eyes grew wide. "Your not wearing a bra princess, that's very naughty of you." He said, returning his eyes to mine. "I think you should be punished."

He never talked to me like this, "uh huh, I should be." I panted as he jerked me away from the wall to lift me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"How should I punish you princess?" He spoke in between kisses. "Should I get you to the point of you almost cumming and then leave you be?"

I shook my head no. "What should I do then?" He asked as he walked us into our room, kicking the door shut with his foot and pushed my back up against it.

"Ugggh," I moaned as he pressed his hips against my core.

"What should I do princess?" He asked again, before he took my left nipple in his mouth, sucking then biting it.

"Fuck me Edward, please just fuck me!" I pleaded with him as he was rubbing his cock against my aching pussy.

"Fuck princess, I love it when you talk like this." He said as he took my other nipple in his mouth. God, I wanted this man so badly I couldn't think straight as he unwrapped my legs from around his waist.

"These have to come off princess! You have far too many clothes on." He said ripping my shorts down my legs.

I was so turned on, my body was reacting in ways it never had before, I felt excited and terribly alive. He felt wrong touching me this whole month, wanting to wait for the poor circumstances he put me through. Even with me begging and pleading he wasn't mentally ready to be sexual with me, until now.

I watched him kneel down and felt his mouth as he found my dripping sex.

"ooooo," I moaned out, god his tongue was pure magic. I was lightly swaying back and forth, feeling the steady motion of his tongue. I started to moan his name as I knew I was so close. But he stopped and looked up at me with those breath talking green eyes.

"Princess you taste so fucking good baby." He said, standing up so his lips crashed onto mine. I deepened our kiss, tasting myself on his lips, tongue and breath. I never wanted him more than I wanted him right now. I had to have him so I went to unbutton his pants but like always his hands stopped me, mid zip.

"Princess god, I want you." He said picking me back up, he wasn't stopping us, so I wrapped my legs back around his waist as he walked us over to the bed. He laid me down gently on my back, before he made his way up my body, slowly kissing every inch of me.

"Princess are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me softly.

"Yes Edward please, I want you, I've always wanted you." I whispered looking into his eyes hearing him inhale deeply.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said resting his forehead against mine.

"I know you won't hurt me more than it has to, so please."

His lips pressed against mine, deeply and full of emotion as I felt my tears fill my eyes.

"Please tell me if I hurt you, promise me you will." He said as I felt the tip of his dick at my entrance. I reached my hand up to stroke his face, trying to convey to him that everything would be fine. I felt him slowly push into me, the feeling was euphoric but he stopped as I let out a whimper, feeling the tightness beginning to hurt.

"Should I stop?" He whispered kissing my lips softly which caused me to moan again.

"Please don't stop Edward. I want you." I said against his lips. I felt him move a little more as my arms went around him to hold him to me. His eyes never once left mine when I felt him finally push threw my barrier.

He stilled our bodies.

"Princess?" He kissed me again as I pressed my eyes shut.

Yes it hurt, very badly but I could deal with the pain. This was pain that brought Edward and I together.

"Keep going," I said to him, I moved a little testing to see if it still hurt. It did, but not as bad so we moved again and he moaned out my name. Hearing that spurred me on, I wanted to hear him lose control.

"Fuck baby you feel so good, I'm not going to be able to last long." He panted out as he thrusted in and out.

"Ugh Edward, please faster, fuck that feels so good."

I was quivering under his touch. I couldn't help it, my body has never felt this alive before. He slid out and I moaned loudly as entered me again. My flesh continued to burn and pulse like I was on fire.

I felt relief, having him in me, it was captivating. The way his dick pressed against my walls, filling me like I never could have imagined. We were both gasping and moaning with our movements, I relished in each thrust and I cried out when I felt his finger on my clit.

I grabbed on to his shoulders desperately as I yelled out his name for the whole world to hear as I came all over him.

"Fuck, I'm going cum baby." Three more thrusts and Edward rode out his orgasm, chanting my name as if it were a prayer.

.

..

…

…**. EPOV….**

.

..

…

I held my princess in my arms, and enjoyed how she felt there as she slept peacefully beside me. Every morning I expect my arms to be empty, like she was some dream and my life was still the dark and worthless life that I always knew it was.

But over the last month, she has woken up beside me day in and day out, not a minute in the day is wasted, all my time is devoted only to her. To think I almost let my life slip away, it seems ridiculous to me now, but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today.

The day I came home from the hospital, I honestly thought she was going to leave me and that she would go back to her fiancée Jake. But she wanted nothing to do with her old life, she knew if she went back, her parents wouldn't understand that she loved me in such a short time. She would be forced to marry Jake. But I told her she needed to ease their minds, they surely believed she was dead as they found Jess's body in the river.

So she dialed her parent's number that afternoon and as soon as she heard her mother's voice, she hung up the phone and didn't bother ever since. They were better off thinking she was dead she said, so I respected her decision and we never brought it up since then.

I slid my arm from under her head, rolling on to my side and reached my arm out to open the drawer in my nightstand. I pulled the black aged leather note book out, and like the last month, I started my morning the same way I did every day.

_June 5, _

_Just like yesterday, Bella starts my day by lying in my arms. I never knew what love was until she came into my life. Everything before her was dark and un important. My parents death has killed me, causing me to shut everyone out, that the only thing I knew was to hurt people in return. To think I was looking to hurt a young girl and rip away the very thing that was sacred in their lives, their virginity was like my parents ripped away from me. I was only seven and to watch them killed in front of me had never given me a chance to have a happy and healthy life. I walked around with a body guard in fear that the same thing would happen. But now I have Bella and all the bad is out of my life, I give Emmett and Jasper the days off, knowing I can be alone without fear._

_But today, is an important day, because today is the day I am proposing to my princess. She gave me all of her a few weeks ago and this was my way of giving her all of me. She doesn't know that the ring is hidden in the drawer with her blindfold. We kept it as a keepsake for how we met._

_So I will be back tomorrow, hopefully to tell you about my fiancée and how I purposed._

_E._

I closed my diary and slid it back in to my drawer. I have been writing it in since the first day I came home from the hospital, a way to express my feelings, wanting everything negative and positive out of my system, so I didn't harbor any negativity any longer.

I kissed Bella on the cheek and watched her lip curl into a smile before I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep again. My eyes ripped open as I heard a banging sound coming from downstairs, I tried to ignore it but it continued to sound up to my room. Bella never made a peep or moved an inch as I slid out of my bed, to throw on my black sweat pants and white tee shirt I had resting on my chair in the corner.

Days like this I wish Emmett and Jasper here, but I gave them the morning off, so Bella and I could have some privacy for once. They minded their own business when they were here but there wasn't anything better then knowing you're alone to enjoy the quiet and peaceful home with the woman you love.

The pounding persisted as I left the love of my life in our bedroom, closing the door so the person didn't wake her. I quickened my steps and reached for the front door handle, unlocking it with my key, to open it for who ever was on the other side.

"You fucking asshole," a large guy came towards me, catching me off guard. All I saw was his hand come up to punch me right in the jaw, knocking me to the ground.

"Where is she?" He yelled down at me as I felt him kick me in the ribs, blowing all the air in my lungs to escape. "Bella," he yelled at the top of his lungs as I barely stood up for him to knock me back down.

"What have you done with her?" He grabbed my shirt and lifted my head off the floor to slam it back down. "I'm going to fucking kill you if she's hurt you mother fucker."

His black eyes looked at me one last time before he left me on the ground alone, fighting for air. I tilted my face back to watch him run up the stairs. I heard doors opening and closing, knowing he was approaching my sleeping princess.

"Bella," I spoke her name, managing roll to my side and push my body up on to my feet. My face ached and every piece of my skin pulsated from the kicks and punches that I just endured.

He wasn't an intruder, I knew exactly who he was, he voice continued to call out for Bella and I didn't blame him for his hatred. I took her away from him and now he was here to take her back.

I heard my princess scream and his voice followed in muffled sounds before I looked up the staircase to see him flying down. "I'm fucking going to kill you, you fucking rapist." Jacob jumped the last few steps and pushed our bodies down to the ground. We rolled around, kicking and pulling on each others shirts, before I was able to get on top of him and threw my hardest punch.

I think I broke my hand, he laughed as my hit did nothing, he rolled me over and I coughed up blood as he punched me in the gut. "You forced yourself on her," he kicked and kicked again, my body was beginning to feel numb as he bruised and beat some more.

"Jake, stop it!" I could see Bella running down the stairs, she was wearing nothing but our white bed sheet.

Even with a swollen eye, I still found her beautiful as she stopped in front of the giant beside me. She held his attention allowing me a second to stand up behind him. I swayed feeling dizzy, but I just stood there letting her talk.

"Jake, he didn't rape me, I wanted this." She looked at him and I watched his hands turn into large fists. "I'm in love with him Jake."

"You love him?" His voice cracked, you could hear the hurt behind his words.

"I'm sorry," she looked into his eyes and I stepped back wanting to give them alone time.

But he turned his face to look at me, they were full of hatred and I knew he was going to try to punch me again. But my eyes grew wide, and I felt my whole body shake as he pulled out the gun from his pocket and held it up to point my way.

I knew today was going to be a day I would remember, I didn't think it would be the day that I died. I fucking stood there as I looked into the barrel of his gun, all the happy memories that Bella brought to my life flashed in my head as I heard him cock the gun.

"Jacob please don't." I could hear Bella sobbing in between her words, she pleaded and Jake's arms stretched out to point the gun straight at my chest.

"I love you Bella," I looked at her one last time, grabbing her hand in mine as the gun shot rung in my ears and the bullet penetrated my heart.

.

..

…

…**.BPOV….**

...

..

.

I heard my name being called in the distance, I knew that voice to well and I knew I had to wake up before this dream turned into a nightmare. But it kept getting louder, doors banging and my body shot up in bed as mine and Edwards door flew open and slammed against the wall.

It wasn't a dream, I screamed as I saw Jake standing in the doorway, looking at me in disgust as I sat up with my chest exposed to him.

"Oh god Bells, what did he do to you?" He asked me as I covered my chest with the sheets and watched him turn his back to me, disappearing in to the hallway and heading downstairs. I could hear him yelling, I needed to get to Edward, so I pulled the sheets with me as I ran out of our room and down the stairs.

"I'm fucking going to kill you, you fucking rapist." He yelled and I watched in horror as Edward and Jake began to fight.

The words made no sense to me, I spoke to Jacob but all I could focus on was Edward's cut up face. I was breaking Jake's heart but nothing hurt more to me then to see Edward swaying back and forth, and knowing I caused him all that pain.

Visions of Jess flashed in my head, watching Jake raise the gun up to aim at Edward. If Edward never met me, he would never be put in this position. Just like Jess, if I had listened to her, she would have never died the way she did.

"Jake, please don't." My whole body felt like someone was shaking it, my heart ached as it felt like someone was ripping it in half.

"I love you," I felt Edwards hand grab on to mine as we both dropped to the floor.

"EDWARD," I screamed as I watched him struggle to breathe, I pushed my hands on his chest, watching my pale skin cover in red. He was bleeding too much, I unwrapped the sheet from my body, not caring if I was naked, placing it over his chest, in hopes to stop the bleeding.

But just like Jess, the sheet quickly turned red, my tears were blurring my vision as Edward slipped away from me.

"KILL ME," I looked up to Jake who was standing there with a no expression on his face. "EDWARD," I pressed my cheek against his heart, needing to hear it beat.

_Thump thump…..thump..thump…thump…thump…._

…

..

.

My heart stopped beating the second my loves did. I'm not sure how long I laid there beside him, cradling him in my arms. I was covered in his blood but none of that mattered because he was taken from me and I was never getting him back.

"Bella, sweet heart, you need to let go." I heard Jasper whisper to me but I couldn't let go.

"No, Jasper they can't take him! I won't let them take him from me. I need him Jasper, oh god I love him so much. He can't leave me." I looked up at Jasper to see the tears running down his face.

He was crying for me and he was crying for the loss of his friend. I looked back down at Edward's face and a fresh round of tears and sobs swept over me.

"Edward, I love you! Why? Why did you have to leave me baby? I'll love you forever." My hands stroked his face, feeling his touch under each of my finger tips.

"B, come on baby girl they need to take Edward." I heard Emmett walk up behind me. Jasper pried my arms away from Edward as I felt Emmett arms snake under me.

"No Emmett, put me down, he needs me Em." I looked over his shoulder and watched Edward's face disappear under the white sheet. "I can't let them take him from me!" I cried out, as Emmett walked me further away.

"Shhh sweet B, its okay baby girl." He held me closer in his arms as he whispered in my ear. "We will take care of you, Edward would want us to."

"I don't want to be with out him." I buried my face into his chest, allowing my pain to flow out through my tears.

Emmett sat down on the porch swing outside, cradling me in his lap as I saw Jasper sit beside him. I felt Jasper hands running through my hair as Emmett rocked the swing back and forth, just as Edward and I used to do.

Life will never be the same, I will never spend my nights out here talking about my future and kids with him, ever again. Nothing else mattered to me, the police were around and I heard the voices of Emmett's and Jasper's girlfriends.

People were hugging me, and kissing me in their condolences, but none of the hands were the hands that I wanted, none of the kisses were the lips that I wanted to feel.

I will never be able to make love to him again, hear his laughter, and see his smile that always stopped my heart. I will never hear his words, hear him whisper my name and hear the soft beat of his heart.

…_He was gone… _and nothing would ever be okay again.

…

..

I was dead to the world by the day of Edward's funeral, I just stood there looking at his casket as Emmett and Jasper stood by my side. They held me up as we walked up front, standing in front of everyone that was seated.

I wanted to speak for the man I loved...the man I still love and always will love.

"Edward, was a man nobody can replace, at least not in my heart. We were only together for six short weeks but it was the best six weeks of my life. The most important people to Edward, were his friends and instantly they were mine. They said Edward and I were perfect for each other, our union was one of a kind and that we gave life to each other. We talked about our life together and the children we would have but that dream was cut short for reasons that I will never understand. I loved Edward, tremendously, and I always will."

"I still remember one conversation I had with him, we were talking about our kids, and how we wanted to see all of them grow up. He had lots of dreams for them and for us. Edward would have been a great father but now he will never have that chance. Edward lived his life the best way he could, loving those who were close to him. And only those who were able to have his love, can honestly know what this world is missing. He was a kind soul, the type of person you can't get enough of. Well, at least I think of him that way. I love him and I am thankful for the time that we shared together. Being with Edward was the best decision I ever made in my life and I would not change that even if I have the chance to do so. Edward is in heaven now, finally at peace with his parents. I'm sure he is happy there because in heaven there is peace. Edward had no unfinished business here and he was ready when God took him to be with him."

"Edward, I know we will see each other again. I will feel your warm embrace and our souls will unite for an eternity together. In the meantime, please do guide us as we live our life here on earth. You will always be remembered and you will always live in our hearts for as long as we live. I love you so much baby." I said as I reached down to kiss his casket. I fell to my knees crying for the love I lost and the love I will never have again.

…

..

I spent every night since his funeral, swinging on the porch swing, staring up at the stars. One in particular would catch my eye and I knew it was Edward sparkling down on me. The wind would gust up to dance around me, and if I listened hard enough, I could still hear his voice call to me. Then I would catch his scent and my head would turn, hoping to find him standing there. But he never was.

I heard the front door open behind me, I didn't bother to look up, because I knew it was Emmett and Jasper sitting down beside me.

I loved them both so dearly and because of Edward, they were my brothers, my family.

"Sweet B," Emmett placed a black leather book on my lap. "We um, found this in Edward's table. We thought you might want it." I looked up to see a tear run down Emmett's face.

They stood up and left me alone, as I stared at the book before I flipped over the front cover. It was his diary, I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I read each word, and I heard his voice as if he was sitting right beside me.

_May 5…May 15…May 28…June 1…_

_June 5._

_But today, is an important day, because today is the day I am proposing to my princess. She gave me all of her a few weeks ago and this was my way of giving her all of me. She doesn't know that the ring is hidden in the drawer with her blindfold. We kept it as a keepsake for how we met._

_So I will be back tomorrow, hopefully to tell you about my fiancée and how I purposed._

_E._

I felt my world stop as I read that Edward was going to ask me to marry him, the same day that he died. With out thinking, I ran into the house, up the stairs and dashed into our room. I dropped down beside our bed and ripped open the drawer, picking up the black silk blindfold.

I unwrapped it to unveil the small black box, tears ran down my face as I stared at the solitaire diamond. I closed the box and stood up, I changed and grabbed the things from our room that I needed, and left the house without saying goodbye.

I needed Edward, I needed him by me so I ran to his grave that sat on top of the hill behind his house, that overlooked the lake behind it.

I sat down, in front of his tombstone pulling out his diary and clicked open my pen.

_June 12_

_My dearest Edward,_

I_'ve loved you forever, even when I didn't know you. You were and still are my whole world. I've tried, oh god how I have tried to live without you, but I can't live in a world where you don't exist. It's been the coldest eight days of my life baby. I can't go on with out you any longer. I need you by my side._

_Edward…Yes. I will marry you baby. I love you now and always baby..._

_Yours forever_

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

I sat the book down, opening the box to grab the ring. I slid it onto my finger, where it will remain forever. I leaned forward and placed a single kiss on his head stone. "I love you."

I reached over and opened the bottle of pills that I had, pouring the remaining amount into my palm and threw them into my mouth, swallowing them down with the water that I brought.

The wind picked up as I lied down on the grass, closing my eyes knowing his body was under me. I was wearing my white dress that he gave me from the first night we met, it was his favorite. I felt the material dance in the wind, as a smile spread across my face as I heard his voice again.

"I'm coming my love," I spoke to him as I felt my heart slow in rhythm, but I wasn't scared because I was on my way to see my love, my Edward, my life.

…

..

.

_Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free,_

_I'm following the path Edward laid for me._

_I took his hand when I heard his call,_

_I turned my back and left it all._

_I could not stay another day,_

_To laugh, to love, to work, to play._

_Tasks left undone must stay that way,_

_I've found that peace at the end of the day.._

_If my parting has left a void,_

_Then fill it with remembered joy._

_A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss,_

_Ah, yes, these things too I will miss._

_Be not burdened with times of sorrow,_

_I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow._

_My Life's been full, I savored much,_

_Good friends, good times, a loved one' touch._

_Perhaps my time seemed all too brief,_

_Don't lengthen it now with undue grief._

The end


End file.
